Two DevilFruit Users
by Leiyoi
Summary: Robin and Chopper enjoy a simple day together. Robin Chopper pairing. An aimless fluffy story.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or it's characters.

* * *

**Two Devil-Fruit Users**

**written by Leiyoi**

_Dedicated to 4gretregret for being the first to message me._

* * *

A dark haired woman with blue eyes flipped through another page in her new book. The Straw Hat crew had stopped at a new island and all of them had left except for herself and the little reindeer to take care of the ship.

"Captain Chopper!" She suddenly heard a small voice laugh from the front of the ship. A small smile crept over Robin's face. She remembered the last time the little reindeer had acted when he thought he was the only one on the ship. _He hasn't changed since then._ The dark haired girl let out a small chuckle and continued to read over her book.

"Ah…maybe I should go make a few more Rumble Balls and check if we have enough medical supplies." The little reindeer's came closer. Robin could now hear Chopper's footsteps coming towards her. _And then he'll notice me._ The woman waited silently, pretending to be reading her book. "AH! Ah…ahh…" Robin heard Chopper gasp in shock and she could almost guess what was going through the little reindeer's head. _Caught you!_ She lifted her head from her book and smiled at Chopper in amusement.

"Hello, Doctor-san." Her eyes twinkled. "Having fun?"

"Robin?! Wha? When?" The little reindeer's eyes stared at her in shock. "Eh…I thought I was alone today…" Chopper smiled sheepishly and put his hooves together in front of him shyly.

"It's fine. You should go and check the medical supplies." Robin lifted up her book again.

"Mm." The little reindeer nodded in embarrassment and ran off to check his medical supplies.

"LUFFY! Get back here!" A gruff voice called from outside the ship.

"Neehee. Zoro can't catch me!" The playful voice of the straw hat captain rang out. "Oh, Robin! Nice day, na?"

"Luffy, dammit! You're going to pay for what you did to me!" Zoro jumped onto the deck of the ship and tried to tackle the boy. But, Luffy jumped out of the way, holding onto his hat to keep it from coming off. The green-haired swordsman went crashing into the floor and the boy dashed away.

Robin inwardly raised an eyebrow. _What did Captain-san do this time?_ She flipped another page in the book, ignoring the angry swordsman who had started chasing after the boy again. A cabin door opened and Chopper came out slowly, a look of worry worn on his face.

"Doctor-san?" Robin glanced at the little reindeer.

"We need to get new supplies. After the last fight, we used too many bandages and antiseptics…I'm running low on herbs, too. From what I've seen on the island, it should hold many of the herbs I need. Maybe there will be a pharmacy, too."

"You want to go on the island? I'll come if it will help." The dark-haired woman smiled kindly.

"Well, I'd like to go immediately because looking for the herbs might take a while. But if you help, it might be faster. But, the ship…" Chopper glanced around nervously.

"Captain-san and Ken-san are on the ship now."

"Ah? Really?!"

"Luffy! Get down from the mast!" Chopper found the green-haired swordsman brandishing a blade at the boy wrapped around the mast.

"Yadaaaa!" The captain stuck his tongue out at his first mate.

Chopper turned to Robin with twinkling eyes. "Then we can go on the island?"

The dark-haired woman nodded and set her book gently on the table beside her. "Ken-san? Doctor-san and I are going to the island."

"Take care of the ship, Zoro!" Chopper bounced happily and sped off to grab his medical bag. Robin smiled and readied herself an empty bag in case the little reindeer found more supplies and couldn't fit them anywhere else. Chopper ran out again with a blue bag on his back. "Okay, I'm ready, Robin!"

They left the ship and started to enter the town. The little reindeer shifted into his reindeer form.

"I wonder if they have a bookstore, too?" Chopper whispered to Robin. The dark-haired woman smiled and patted the little reindeer's head.

"I'd like to find a few more books myself."

The two devil-fruit users walked through the streets in silence, observing the people and shops around. Chopper glanced around uneasily. The town people seemed to be eyeing them more than usual...

"Look at her, she's so hot!"

"Is that…a deer?"

"What a strange pet…"

"She's so pretty!"

The reindeer looked up at the dark-haired woman standing next to him. She seemed to be ignoring the comments from the people surrounding them. _I wonder how she can ignore people so easily..._

"There's a pharmacy over there." Robin nodded towards the small shop stuck between a bakery and a clothing shop. They passed by the clothes store, ignoring the loud praises of 'Nami-swan looks so wonderful!' coming from inside, and entered the pharmacy. Chopper stared in awe at the supplies they held.

"Wow! It looks like they already collected all the herbs they have on the island right here!" His eyes sparkled and he inspected the shop. Robin smiled and studied the labels on the medicine, wondering what they did.

"May I help you, miss?" A man with many wrinkles and small eyes walked over.

"Do you have bandages here?"

"Of course, I'll get them right away. How many rolls would you like?"

Robin turned to look at the reindeer in question. Chopper mouthed something that looked like '10'.

"Ten?"

"Right away, ma'am."

"Thanks, Robin." Chopper smiled and gestured for her to come over. "Look, this is what we're looking for." He pointed his nose at the long, dried herbs set behind a glass. The reindeer nodded to another plant a few shelves away. "Some of this would help, too. After we get the bandages, let's go to the mountain up ahead. Oh, and we still need three bottles of iodine."

Robin nodded and left to find the owner of the shop. Chopper grinned. "Thank you, Robin!"

A few minutes later, the two left the pharmacy, exposed again to the stares of the townspeople. Chopper glanced round nervously.

"Eh…Robin?" He whispered softly.

"Don't worry about it, Doctor-san. There's no doubt that we are a strange team."

Chopper smiled and giggled. "Yes, I guess it's not everyday that a pretty woman walks into town with a reindeer."

"So, you think I'm pretty?" Robin smiled at the reindeer. She chuckled as he squeaked and started to squirm around uneasily. "Thank you, Doctor-san."

Chopper felt his cheeks grow warm and he accidentally shifted into his small form, wiggling around shyly. "Idiot! You thanking me doesn't make me happy at all, bastard!"

Robin laughed as the eyes of the town people widened and nearly popped from their eye sockets. "Doctor-san, you've been found out."

"Ah!" Chopper stared around at the shocked expression across the town people. He quickly shifted back into full reindeer form and a bead of sweat rolled down his head. Maybe they wouldn't notice and think they were seeing things…

"Doctor-san, let's go get those herbs." The dark-haired woman led the reindeer to the mountains and the townspeople's eyes followed them every step of the way. When the two were finally far enough, Chopper changed into his smaller form, wiping away the beads of sweat running down his head.

"Whew…that was scary."

Robin smiled at the reindeer and pointed at a patch of plants a few meters away. "Is that what you're looking for, Doctor-san?"

Chopper bounded over and nodded after studying the patch closely. "Yeah! This is it!" He started to clip leaves off with his hooves and place them in his blue bag gently. Robin knelt down and picked off leaves from the patch, helping the little reindeer in his job. In a few hours of searching for other patches and clipping leaves, the blue bag was filled and Chopper stood up, smiling gratefully at the dark-haired woman. "Thank you, Robin! Now we just have to find…ah! There!" The little reindeer ran under a tree to pick off a few stalks growing there. Chopper bounded back merrily and jumped around showing his find. "We're done! We're done!"

"Shall we get back to the ship, then? It seems to be getting late." Robin stared at the sky through the canopy of the trees.

"It's sunset already?" Chopper watched the reds, pinks, oranges, and blues spread across the sky. He smiled and started to go back towards the town. But he stopped anxiously, turning to face Robin. The dark-haired woman understood immediately and smiled mysteriously and held out a hand to the reindeer.

"Let's go another way, Doctor-san."

A smile spread across Chopper's face and he gladly took Robin's hand, walking through the woods towards the beach where their ship was docked.

* * *

**END.**


End file.
